And then we kiss
by lYmli
Summary: Oneshot Aido x Yuki porque cuando pasan tanto tiempo juntos es cuando los sentimientos empiezan a nacer.


**And then we kiss.**

primero que todo gracias por tomar el tiempo de leerlo. sé que no es la pareja sel siglo, pero me gusta por alguna razón. tal vez porque es algo más cute sin tanto drama, XD además no puedo dejar de pensar que la pareja perefecta para zero es kaname y viceversa...en fin, cualquier review servirá. actualizaré mis otros fics al final del mes.

- Yuki sama - dijo Aido entrando al cuarto de la aludida que apenas escuchó su nombre se giró para verlo.

- Hola!

- Que me perdone Kaname sama - dijo éste con lágrimas en los ojos. - Pero no puedo llamarte Yuki sama. Ni puedo tomarte en serio porque tú nunca tomas nada en serio! - Exclamó mirando el motón de libros sin siquiera haber sido abiertos una vez.

De hecho ahora Yuki estaba como si nada sentada en el borde de la ventana pintando las uñas de los pies.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Oniisama siempre me ayuda con esto - dijo Yuki sonrojada. - No quiero causarle más molestias. Así que pedí unas revistas prestadas a Luka para aprender cómo hacer pedicura.

- Eh... - La verdad Aido no se refería a eso, así que dejó que una gota de sudor saliera de su cabeza. - Mejor quítate de la ventana. Una dama no se sienta de esa forma. Después de todo las clases de etiqueta que te doy no sirven - dijo resignado como caminaba hacia Yuki para ayudarla a alejarse de la ventana.

- Pero... - Replicó como éste la tomaba por el brazo.

- Te puedes caer! Kaname sama podría matarme! - Gritó el chico exasperado y asustado como halaba con más fuerza a la castaña para que dejara la ventana.

- ¿Ah? - Sobresaltada Yuki se dejó caer, pero sobre Aido.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Quítate - gritó él como caía contra el piso con ella encima.

- Ustedes... - Murmuró Kaname que pasaba por ahí y los veía a través de la puerta entreabierta.

- Kaname sama! No es lo que usted cree! - Gritó Aido asustado como el purasangre se encogía de hombros y se iba.

Bueno, en su época las clases de etiqueta era sobre cómo sentarse y cómo leer un libro con buena vocalización. Quién sabía qué mierda enseñaba Aido.

- Por tu culpa Kaname sama me va a matar uno de estos días - dijo Aido levantándose del suelo y acomodando su ropa que quedó arrugada.

Mientras tanto Yuki se quedó cabizbaja en el piso.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? - Preguntó Aido como se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. - !

- ¿Porqué gritas? - Preguntó Yuki abriendo los ojos de sopetón.

- Estas sangrando! Kaname sama me va a matar!

- Ya deja de decir eso - dijo Yuki con un puchero. - Haces que oniisama parezca un asesino despiadado "aunque lo es". - Pensó ella suspirando hondo.

- Tienes sangre - dijo él.

- Es el esmalte - dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Eres una... %$$··3

- Es que me quedé pensando lo mucho que extrañaba la academia Cross cuando estaba mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

- ¿Cuál? Yo sólo veo puras montañas y neblina - dijo Aido.

- ¿En serio? - Exclamó ella levantándose y mirando por la ventana. - Ahí esta un bosque, un lago...

- No veo nada - dijo Aido.

- Será que mi vista de vampira ha mejorado.

- O será que tienes mucha imaginación. - Dijo él. - Vamos a comenzar con la clase.

- Me gustaría ir ahí.

- ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

- Vamos! - Gritó ella tomándolo del brazo.

- Qué?

- Al lago.

- No, aquí no sales que me matan.

- Pues me voy sola y si me pasa algo igual te matan - dijo ella montándose en la ventana para irse por ahí.

- Me estas chantajeando - dijo él abriendo los ojos como paltos. - Espera - dijo siguiéndola.

Últimamente Kaname estaba ocupado preparando unas reuniones con otros vampiros de la alta sociedad. Apenas tenía unos murciélagos y perros con su esencia en las puertas de la mansión para vigilar a Yuki. Pero si ella se iba por la ventana era otra cosa.

- Puede ser peligroso - dijo Aido como iba detrás de ella con las manos extendidas tratando de que regresara, pero terminó cayéndose sobre ella.

- Aaaah! - Esa vez la que gritó fue Yuki que rodó por la ventana sin qué sostenerse hasta caer contra el piso y después Aido cayó sobre ella.

- Ja, ja, una revancha - dijo él aunque igual le dolía la caída.

- Vamos al lago - dijo Yuki recobrándose y corriendo entre la neblina.

- Vamos y regresamos - dijo Aido corriendo detrás de ella. - Eh... Creo que deberíamos tomarnos de las manos.

- ¿Qué? - Exclamó ella sonrojada.

- Por si nos perdemos - dijo él igual de rojo.

- Esta bien.

- Ajá...

- Sí...

Aunque estaban de acuerdo con lo de tomarse de las manos. Ninguno parecía dafr el primer paso.

- Ah...

- Ya! - Dijo Aido exasperado.

- S-sí...

Nerviosos. Los dos se miraron fijamente y se acercaron sus manos hasta unirlas.

- "Su mano es tan cálida y pequeña". - Pensó Aido con el corazón a mil.

- Paremos enamorados - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Ni te escuche Kaname sama - dijo Aido.

- Pero si digo la verdad - dijo Yuki echándose a caminar lado a lado con el rubio. - ¿Y has tenido novia?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Pues como has estado viviendo durante tanto tiempo.

- Parezco de diecialgo y tengo diecialgo! No todos somos de un linaje tan antiguo como ustedes.

- Pero con diecialgo ya ha de tener novia...

- No he tenido!

- ¿Y novio?

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Aido sonrojado. - Tal vez Shiki y Takuma... - dijo él mirando a otro lado con suspicacia. - ¿Acaso tú has tenido uno?

- No, Kaname sama lo mataría o Zero también... Siempre han sido muy sobreprotectores. Además ahora que soy una vampira. ¿Quién se va a fijar en mçí?

- Muchos nobles! - Dijo Aido emocionado como se acercaba a ella.

- Porque soy una purasangre, pero a ellos no les importa...

- A mí me importas... Digo me importa - dijo Aido nervioso como aguantaba la respiración como si quisiera besarla y tenía que evitarlo!

- Gracias! - Gritó Yuki abrazando a Aido y dejándolo más nervioso que antes. - Ya llegamos - dijo ella señalando el lugar frente a ellos.

- En serio había un lago.

- Te lo dije - dijo ella alejándose de él y corriendo hacia la orilla donde había mucho prado y un montón de flores que contrarrestaba con el aire sombrío.

- Bueno... - Dijo él siguiéndola.

Al verla echarse sobre las flores como un niña. Le daba paz. Tal vez no era su "humanidad" la que la hacía tan accesible antes. Después de todo Yuki siempre era así de alegre.

- Siéntate - dijo ella girándose hacia él y agarrándolo por la mano.

Lo haló hacia ella para que se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sólo vamos a sentarnos? - Preguntó él mirando al lago.

- Sí - dijo ella riéndose como descansaba su cabeza contra su hombro.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy algo cansada...

- Pero si sólo caminamos un poco... - Dijo él acariciándole los cabellos inconcientemente. - Tienes que tomar sangre...

- Ya estoy cansada de aprovecharme de oniisama... Al igual que me aprovechaba de Zero y de papá...

- ¿Te refieres al director? - Preguntó él. - Debes extrañarlos mucho.

- Sí.

- Sí que eres una mocosa - dijo él como Yuki lo miraba con un puchero.

- No lo soy.

- Pero esta bien - dijo Aido llevando la mano derecha hacia su boca.

Entreabrió los labios, sacó los colmillos y se mordió su dedo pulgar.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Yuki entre sorprendida al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cambiaban a rojos por el olor de la sangre derramada.

- Que esto sea un secreto - dijo él. - No te aprovechas de mí porque te doy mi sangre.

- Es lo mismo que siempre me dicen... - Dijo Yuki mirando a un lado.

- Pues tómalo como un favor entre amigos y después ya veremos qué hacer - dijo Aido ofreciendo su dedo pulgar con hilos de sangre saliéndole por la herida.

- Los amigos se hacen tareas o prestan cosas como favores.

- Bueno, te "presto" mi sangre - dijo Aido como con la otra mano la tomaba por el mentón y la hacía mirarle a los ojos.

- Gracias - dijo ella agachándose un poco hacia su pulgar que sangraba.

Al principio ella estaba algo tímida y apenas lamía el dedo de Aido, pero después empezó a tomar la sangre con más confianza. Tal vez era cierto cuando él le dijo que le importaba. Tal vez era uno de los pocos que la veía no como humana, purasangre... Simplemente Yuki.

- Y éste puede nuestro jardín secreto - dijo Yuki terminando de tomar la sangre y alejándose con una sonrisa tímida.

- Tal vez si explico a Kaname sama que éste es un buen lugar para estudiar nos deje venir más seguido.

- Me parece más divertido hacerlo a sus espaldas.

- Suenas como si hiciéramos algo malo - dijo Aido poniéndose de pie. - Es hora de regresar.

- Unos minutos más.

- No.

- Por fa!

- No!

- Eres un aburrido - dijo ella arrojándole unas hojas de otoño contra la cara.

Aido no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía la rara esperanza de que tal vez algún día Yuki en vez de decirle "gracias" le dijera un "te amo".


End file.
